


Sorceress Supreme

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Warrior!Morgana, armour, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: The Lady Morgana Gorlois- Sister to Arthur Pendragon, High King and Lieutenant to Emrys, Dragonlord





	

**Author's Note:**

> aah rough thing idek


End file.
